User blog:SuperlyAttachedGlitch77/Throwback Time!
Ey everyone! I'm SuperlyAttachedGlitch77 a.k.a TheGlitch555. It...is... THROWBACK TIME. You maybe thinking... "It is throwback time?" My answer: Yes, yes it is. Your maybe other question... "Shouldn't that be in Throwback Thursday?" My answer: Yes, it should be. But I will tell you why today its Throwback Time. Today, is Throwback Time. Why? Oh I will tell you why... Throwback Time is the time when you... create a blog post, and... posting something about the past and publishing it on the exact date in when you have joined this wiki! All you have to do is to create a blog post then you post about what you feel or your thought about this wiki in the past on the date you have joined, and also sharing on what you've done in the past until the day before today, your history here. You have to publish your blog post on the exact date on when you've joined here. I'll go first... It is THROWBACK TIME! What I've remembered in the past when I joined in this wiki, on July 5 is... the wiki has a default minecraft wallpaper asits background. Its main page was just simple. There were only 2 admins there.... Their names were Ollieeh a.k.a... Mr. Magpie and... Ramonce1234. As days past by, I decided to edit in this wiki for days, weeks, and even months. As I posted my collage about Stampy and his friends... The admins were impressed! The next day... I almost couldn't breathe... They made it.. as a new... background. As months passed, they made someone already an admin...It was.. FLAMINGSpider... I thought I deserve the adminship. But I was wrong... I was unfair. I realized to wait. To wait for the perfect moment. But I was impatient. I started with a fight with FLAMINGSpider. But we apologized to each other and became friends. He gave me adminship and I was happy. After a week, there was a conflict, between FLAMING & Ollieeh about Flaming, claiming himself as 'head admin'. They took for awhile to settle down, and their conflict ended. But then something happened... There was a user called SquidNugget. He made us believe that he was real Squid Nugget. But we realized... he made us fools. We blocked him immediately. He was never been heard again... At February, is when I got my bureaucrat status along with Trenchpit and Flaming. I also gave Ratchet the adminship that he deserves. Until today... it became quiet... became normal... As if nothing really happened... What will happen next? That is my long summary about my history that I've experienced in this wiki. Now, it is your turn. What was your history or your experience here? In the very beginning? Remember to post it in the form of a blog. Include in the blog content your intro, experience/history in the wiki, your finale, the message to past this to everyone. Only post your Throwback Time Blog on the exact date on when you've joined here, in the wiki. That is it for all. Thank you and have a great day! SuperlyAttachedGlitch77 [[User talk:SuperlyAttachedGlitch77|'Talk']] Throwback Time! 13:50, July 5, 2015 (UTC)ThrowbackTime Category:Blog posts